


the werewolf sam one

by amosanguis



Series: unfinished [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Werewolf Sam Hanna, Werewolves, abuse of parentheses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stays close to G after Venice, always keeping an ear on G’s heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the werewolf sam one

-z-

 

Sam stays close to G after Venice, always keeping an ear on G’s heartbeat. 

(Some days it seems like it’ll suddenly stop (it had done that before and Sam didn’t know if he could take something like that twice) and he has to look over to the man standing next to him, has to touch him and breathe him in and make sure he was still alive (not gasping or drowning in his own blood).)

He listens for little jumps, for the quick racing that will be the only indicator of G’s flashbacks.  They’re few and far between during a good week, but they still happen.  And when he hears it, Sam will close the distance between them, brush a hand across the back of G’s neck or bump his forehead against G’s.

(“Are you fucking psychic?” G had asked once, his voice low and hoarse.  “You always seem to know—” he leaves the end of the sentence hanging.

Sam still hears the “— _when I need you_ ”, “—w _hen I’m drowning in panic and can’t break the surface_ ”, “— _when I’m afraid._ ”

“I just know you,” Sam had said, pressing his shoulder against G’s.  And G had just _sagged_ into him, let him take his weight and his troubles.

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Anytime you need me,” Sam had said, “I’m here.”)

 

-x-

 

Sam’s grin is wide and feral – a purposeful baring of bloody teeth. 

Then the other wolf looks at G and snarls.  The wolf’s an alpha and he thinks that since Sam didn’t have a pack, that he’d be an omega (he does and he definitely isn’t).

“Last chance,” Sam says, unclenching his fists and unsheathing his claws. 

The wolf snarls and drops his fangs before surging forward.

Sam thinks he hears G scream, but the sound of it is lost on Sam’s roar as he crashes into the other wolf.  His claws rake through clothing and skin and muscle and down to the bone.

The other alpha roars and turns away from G, tries to get his fangs into Sam’s throat.

And though Sam may be heavier – he’s still so much faster.  He uses his weight to pin down the wolf and brings up his claws again – buries them into the wolf’s gut and chest.  The wounds won’t kill, but they’ll still be devastating.

 

-x-

 

They’re partners for only two months before Sam is shot and G watches as the wound heals itself.

“That’s fuckin’ handy,” G says, brushing his fingers over the now smooth skin.

Sam can’t decide if he wants to make a joke or start running.  But then G is looking up at him and his eyes are wide and bright. (Because of course he’s not going to do the smart thing when he meets a werewolf and run away.)

“We need to talk about your self-preservation skills,” Sam says, glaring.

“No need to,” G says, smirking mischievously, “you worry about me more than I do.”

And Sam just wants to smack him.

(He kisses him instead, crates around their head exploding and reminding them both that they were still supposed to be in a fire fight.)

 

-x-

 

 


End file.
